


Don't look

by Lomeniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomeniel/pseuds/Lomeniel
Summary: Seeking refuge with the biggest and most scary-looking guys on the bus stop to escape from a stalker.





	Don't look

My heart is beating so fast I am sure it shows on the outside of my sweater. He is following me, I can feel his eyes on my neck – there is no doubt in my mind. After wandering around the shop for hours, following my every move, even waiting by the door when I had to find something in the back room, he left the second my shift ended. He didn’t even buy anything. It can’t be a coincidence.

I hurry through the corridor, weaving between clueless customers, trying to walk as fast as I can without being obvious. If I can only get to the third floor, I’ll be safe. From there I can hop on the bus and leave this nightmare behind.

Once I round the corner by the sweets shop, I sidestep and head for the nearest elevator instead of the escalator. Maybe that’ll throw him off. I cross my fingers in my pocket as I press the ‘close doors’ button repeatedly, probably harder than necessary, but I just can’t help it. I do not want to get stuck in here with him.

The doors finally close, and I breathe out, dragging my hand through my hair. My reflection stares back at me from the mirrored wall; pale and nervous, all shuffling feet and fidgeting hands. But as the elevator lifts, my hearing slowly returns, and I jump from the loud ding when I’m up.

I blink a couple of times and steel myself. Third floor: my bus is just at the end the corridor and through the revolving doors. The floor smacks under my shoes and I wince.

Looking warily around the corner, I look back towards the escalator. The coast is clear, and I set off, past the shops and people, hyper-focused on the direction and what goes on behind me.

The exit is neat when suddenly: “Hello, dear! How are you?”

I flinch and turn towards the voice. I know it’s just my old neighbour, but I’m running out of time, and she loves to talk. Without waiting for my answer, she launches into the monologue she thinks is a dialogue. I try my best with the ah’s and mhm’s, and I’m fairly sure I manage to nod in the right places, but really have no idea what she’s talking about.

I keep glancing over my shoulder, hoping for nothing and expecting the worst. A couple of minutes later my heart stops. He’s walking confidently in my direction. I’m not sure he’s seen me yet, but I’m not giving him a chance. I make a vague excuse, something about my bus leaving, and hurry towards the side door in a final attempt to shake him.

It’s futile, I know. He’s heading to the bus stop too, and then he’s gonna see what line I take, or worse: get on the same bus.  
I can’t think clearly. The world around me swims before my eyes. All that’s in my head is getting away, getting to safety.

There’s a small crowd waiting at the platform, but all of them are either younger than me, or older than me by quite a margin. There’s no way in hell I’ll be able to blend in and disappear.

My pulse increases again. I know that in the few seconds I spent assessing my possibilities, he’s closer than ever. I throw a quick glance over my shoulder and spot a red shirt under a brown leather jacket through the window.

With quick steps I duck behind a wall, peering around the edge. He hasn’t come out yet. Maybe he’s looking inside still. My brain frizzes, and I start looking for other opportunities.  
My eyes fall on two guys standing near an old car on the corner. They’re both big and serious looking, but in my mind they look nice. Or maybe just decent. Yup. I’m getting desperate.

Before I can really grasp what I’m doing, and with a final glace towards the door – he’s still not there – I set course over the small square.  
As I get closer, I slow down. What the hell am I thinking? They could be serial killers for all I know, but it’s too late now. It’s too obvious that I’m heading their way, and they’ve already seen me.

“H-hi.” My voice is weaker than I expected. The sudden difference brings tears to my eyes, and my throat constricts. The only sounds coming from me are pathetic squeaks.

“Hello,” the tallest of them says, shooting a look at the other. My brain is too scrambled to decipher it.

“Can we help you?” the other one asks. His voice is low and gruff, and holds a fair bit of authority.

I can’t breathe, but I try anyway, and the words come out all jumbled and fast and weird. “Hi. Yes, you… Man, stay with you just… the bus, until the bus, I don’t –“

The first man looks down at me with kind, hazel eyes. He really is taller than should be allowed. “Breathe,” he says. “Slow down.”

My ears are roaring, I can barely hear a thing, and my neck feels like it’s about to explode, but I force myself to focus. A glance over my shoulder: still no sign of him. They both follow my gaze, and I take a deep breath, letting the air out again slowly. “There’s a man… he’s following me. I’m scared.” That’s coherent enough, right? My heart speeds up again. I feel sick. “Can I… stay with you for a… until my next bus?” Or until he’s gone, I think, but I can’t say it.

I look back as I speak and all noise disappears. He’s on his way through the revolving door, and I automatically shrink down, trying to make myself smaller than I am. It’s hopeless. He’s gonna see me, and then he’ll come over and… A tear rolls down my cheek and I let out a tiny sob.

The two men move as one, stepping closer to each other. The tallest of them moves in front of me, shielding me with his massive body, and the other man scans the direction I look. Tall Guy’s mouth moves, but I can’t hear anything but the thump, thump from my heart as I watch my stalker walk slowly, deliberately over the platform; his eyes constantly moving. I lean back, flatten myself against the cold metal of the car. Time stands still.

A faint mumble reaches through the thumping, and I look up. “Who?” the kind eyes ask.

“Red… shirt, brown jacket,” I squeak.

“Don’t look at him,” the other man whispers. “You’ll draw his attention. We’ll let you know when he’s gone.”

I nod, and force myself to not look. Instead I look up, into Tall Guy’s face. He’s got pretty, soft features, but there’s an edge there, a twitch in his jaw, and a glint in his eyes that makes my skin crawl.

It disappears when he gives me a gentle smile. “I’m Sam,” he offers, holding out his hand. I look at it, but don’t shake it. At least I have the sense to say my name. “You need to breathe,” he continues. “Else you’re gonna faint. Breathe with me. In… and out.”

I do my best to follow, and after a few breaths my hearing returns in full. There’s too much noise now: engines and people and car alarms and sirens. I squeeze my eyes shut. “Is he still there?”

“Yes,” says the gruff voice.

“Dean,” Sam says, a warning in his voice.

The step even closer, and I can’t see anything, but I feel the heat radiating from Sam. Something is clearly going on, because he kinda puffs himself up, so I try to be even smaller. It’s hard, and panic is threatening to overcome me again.

We stand like that for a moment, a human sandwich filled with dread, and I hold my breath as if that makes me invisible. Sam and Dean talk about trivial stuff. Maybe they’re trying to distract me. If so, it’s working. A bit. Apparently Dean has been meaning to do some work on his car, and Sam asks if he can please install a jack – he’s sick of listening to the same five cassette tapes.

That makes me snort, and the shadow of a glorious smile flits over his face. Dean, on the other hand, looks like he wants to slap Sam in the head.  
After what feels like an eternity, they move back. “He boarded the bus,” Dean says softly. “He’s gone.”

I exhale loudly. My tears have dried on my face, and I grimace to loosen up. Suddenly I feel so very tired, and my knees buckle.

A strong arm shoots out from one side, keeping me from collapsing to the ground. “Hey, you okay? You look a bit pale.”

I feel a bit pale. I nod, but I don’t have the strength to stay upright. They grab one arm each and guide me to the curb, slowly lowering me down. The sweat on my back is beginning to dry, and I shiver from the cold.

“We got you,” Dean says, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand. “Put your head down between your knees. There you go.”

I do as I’m told, and almost immediately feel better.

Sam sits down beside me, holding a hand on my back to keep me from tilting backwards, and Dean squats in front of me.

I look up and smile, finally calm enough to mutter a feeble “Thank you.”

“Not at all,” Sam replies. He frowns. “Um… Can I ask you something?”

“Mhm.” I nod affirmatively.

“Why did you come to us? I mean, it’s not problem, I’m just curious why you…” He trails off, and I offer a sheepish smile.

“I just picked the most scary-looking guys here. Guess I was just lucky you were nice too.”

Dean chuckles. “You’re right there,” he says, looking at Sam. “Sasquatch here could frighten a ghost! Listen, you look like you’ve been through hell. I’m thinking you need some pie. Hell, I know I need some. You don’t happen to know someplace that sells a good…”

Sam groans. “Dean! She just hid from a stalker. She doesn’t want us to bother her.”

Actually, he’s wrong. “I don’t want to be alone just yet,” I mutter. “Don’t think I’m ready to go home right now. And I know a good place for pie too. Just down the road. They have the most amazing pecan pie you’ve ever tasted.”

Dean grins. “Awesome! A girl of my heart.” He thinks for a moment. “You know this town pretty good, huh?”

“Yeah. Grew up here. It’s really a nice place, give or take a few rotten apples.”

Sam rubs his neck. He looks like a lost puppy despite his size. “Well, we’re new here. Job stuff, you know. And we could really use a guide. If you want to. If not, that’s –“

“Sure,” I say before I can think, a smile creeping over my face. “It’s not much to see around here, but at least I’ll show you the best pie in the state.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in reality. Other than the Winchesters, this is how I experienced it. But for me it ended with me hiding in an electronics shop, spying through the window. Luckily he gave up eventually and got on a bus.


End file.
